Regrets Collection
by thechildofstorms
Summary: This is the 5-shot for the farce between Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.Starting from were Sasuke commits the unspeakable to Naruto meeting his revenge
1. By Your Side

_**Why are you striving these days? **_

_**Why are you trying to earn grace? **_

_**Why are you crying? **_

_**Let me lift up your face **_

_**Just don't turn away**_

Naruto continued to watch as Sakura dodged a kunai. She charged at him, only to be thrown back by his Kage Bunshins. Slowly she narrowed her eyes and calculated her next approach. She had begged him to train her without mercy, and it was killing him.

It was all Sasuke's fault.

He made her think poorly of herself and so here she was harming herself trying to get stronger. He clenched his fist slightly as he dodged her attack, remembering what Sasuke had said.

You're Weak.

Simple, yet so able to tear her heart; and it did. 

_**Why are you looking for love?  
>Why are you still searching?<br>As if I'm not enough?  
>To where will you go child<br>Tell me where will you run?  
>To where will you run?<br>**_

He couldn't understand why she loved him.

He hurt her.

He took her love for granted and threw her away.

Yet every evening, she would wait on the bench, just watching the gateway. Everybody was worried for her. She was dead to everything, even to him.

It hurt him so much to watch her, but he still stayed by her through every minute of her hell, trying to bring her back.

Even though she was a shell of the person he once knew.

___**I'll be by your side wherever you fall  
>In the dead of night whenever you call<br>Please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
>My hands are holding you<strong>_

It was yet another retrieval mission that had failed. He struggled to get back to Konoha while carrying Sakura on his back.

They had been searching in the eastern part of Sound when they had met Sasuke. He had warned them to leave, but being the stubborn shinobi he was he had refused. And now he regretted his choice.

Sakura was hit by Sasuke's Chidori after hesitating to kill him, and now she was dying; with five more miles until they reached Konoha's gates he knew he wouldn't get there in time, but he still tried. Suddenly his legs gave up on him and he tumbled forward, hitting the ground roughly.

"Naruto, just leave me. I'm holding you back." She said hoarsely.

Naruto simply stared at her with shock, and then slowly bent his head, covering his face._****_

_**Look at these hands at my side  
>they swallowed the grave on that night<br>When I drank the world's sin  
>so I could carry you in<br>and give you life**_

"Don't you dare think I'll desert you, Sakura!" He said as he caught her gaze with his.

She stared at him with shock etched onto her face. Deep in her eyes he saw hurt and disbelief.

"I will never be like Teme! He may have left, but I never will!" Tear slowly clouded his vision as he admitted something he never thought he would.

"I-I love you."

With that, he grabbed her in a bear hug, refusing to let go, even as she struggled to leave his embrace._**  
><strong>_

_**Here at my side wherever you fall  
>In the dead of night whenever you call<br>Please don't fight these hands that are holding you**__  
><em>_**my hands are holding you**_

Slowly she relaxed and began to cry into his bloodied jacket. Letting all the years of pain wash away and letting in a comfort she had been missing for years.

Yet fate was cruel to them as he felt her heartbeat slowing down. "Sakura! Stay awake, we can make it please, we're almost there." He cried as he struggled to continue his walk back to Konoha.

He felt her arms loosen from his neck and he quickly sped up his pace, desperately trying to get Sakura to the village where she could be healed.

"Naruto, thank you." She whispered into his jacket. His eyes widened considerably as he felt her go limp, he switched her around so she was in his arms and tried to wake her up; begging her to open her eyes and stay with him.

He begged her to stay by his side, but she never answered._**  
><strong>_

_**And I, I love you  
>and I want you to know<br>that I, I'll love you  
>I'll never let you go<strong>_

"Thats so sad, Hokage –sama!" a little girl cried.

Naruto was standing in a classroom filled with crying children. "Yeah, but in the end she finally excepted the man's love!" Another boy said, trying to lighten the mood.

"But she died!" All the girls cried.

"Ugh, Shikamaru-sensei, they're being loud again!" Naruto just chuckled at the kids' antics and Shikamarus face that obviously read 'troublesome.' "Well now, I have to go. I'll see you tonight at Ichiraku's, Shikamaru." Naruto said as he quickly left the kids' for Shikamaru to deal with.

_**I'll be by your side wherever you fall  
>In the dead of night whenever you call<br>Please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
>My hands are holding you<strong>_

Naruto walked to the old Team 7 training ground. He stopped at the entranced and looked around, memories coming at him from a time where everything was complete and happy.

He stopped at the middle of the training ground where a small Cherry Tree stood. "Sakura, I can't believe it's been three years now." He mumbled as tears fell from his eyes.

"Shikamaru and Ino are engaged now, can you believe it? Plus TenTen and Neji are expecting a child. Even Kiba and Hinata are in love." He slowly fell to his knees.

"Why-Why didn't I make it in time for our happy ending?" He cried.

A petal slowly drifted onto the back of his hand. He looked at it quietly and slowly gave a small smile that was a shadow of his usual grins.

"Even if I can no longer see you, your still there for me, ne?" He said quietly. He stayed there for the rest of the day, quietly sharing everything that had been happening. All the while feeling more at rest then he had for a long time.

Even if she was dead, she was by his side, watching over him as he did for her.


	2. Between the Between

WARNING! READ: By Your Side, Falling Inside the Black, Older I Get, and the (hopefully) soon to be written New Divide before reading this. It'll tie in the story for you…..lol

What happened before the fateful mission Sakura died on? Follow the tragic story of love, betrayal, and tradegy that has never been seen before. All on Naruto's P.O.V

Song's: After the World: Disciple

A Haunted Tune: ChildofStorms

I looked at her with a shocked look on my face, or at least I think it was a shocked look because of her reaction.

"So, you think I'm too weak to train, huh?" Sakura said sullenly, her eyes showing her sorrow and troubled emotions.

"Eh? No, no, no! I don't think you're weak, Sakura-chan! It's just are you sure? You're strong as you are Sakura-chan, and don't let Teme say anything different!" I choked, trying to make her feel better.

I got the exact opposite.

"You're wrong, Naruto! I am weak, and I always will be!" she said, the sorrow in her eyes being covered with a light that only came from anger.

I couldn't believe my eyes. This was Sakura-chan, my Sakura-chan; broken because of that damn bastard. Anger flooded through me and without thinking, I sealed our fates.

"Ok, Sakura-chan. I'll train with you. But remember, and promise me you will, that you are not weak. You're strong, Sakura. In your own way, you can move mountains."

Oh, if only I knew what would come of this.

_**You break the glass, try to hide your face  
>Recorded lines that just will not erase<br>And buried in your loss of innocence  
>You wonder if you'll find it again<strong>_

"Good job, Sakura-chan. Keep focused and dodge me!"

I charged again at her, and threw a round off kick to her gut.

Or at least it was supposed to hit her…

Damn, she was getting fast!

I dove to the left as she charged me from the side, avoiding her chakra covered hands. No way was I gonna get hit by THAT. I saw the training she and Tsunade-bachan went through and I had no wish to look like that poor tree.

I suddenly saw an opening, and I tackled her to the ground, holding her hands with my own.

She looked up to me with her jade eyes, and for once I saw her true beauty, the one Sasuke had totally missed.

"N-Naruto, you're heavy, get off!" Sakura complained.

My face turned a bright red and I quickly scampered off of her, doing my best to make sure she didn't see my blush.

"W-Well, It's getting late Sakura-chan, I'll see ya tomorrow for training." I stuttered.

"Wait, tonight the fireworks are coming. Let's go to Hokage's Mountain and watch them." She said; a rare smile on her face.

I looked at her, and nodded like the footlicker I was. Man, she could make me do anything with a simple smile. I was a total pushover when it came to her.

As we walked to the mountain, I recounted all that had happened in the last two months.

Due to complications, Jiraiya couldn't take me on a training trip. Instead, he trained me here.

After I finished training for the day, I would head over to the Team 7 training grounds and wait for Sakura to arrive from her lessons with Tsunade.

I looked up to see Sakura was way ahead of me. "Ah! Sakura-chan! Wait up!" I called as I ran to catch up.

Sakura giggled as she saw me panting beside her. "Aw, sorry Naruto, you totally spaced out." She said with a faint glimmer of amusement on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want." I grumbled.

I sudden explosion made us look up to see the first firework to go off.

I glanced back down to see Sakura gazing up at the darkened sky, her eyes wide with a child-like amazement as new fireworks went off.

Each blast lit up her skin and her hair, making her look like something ethereal.

I slowly shook my head; how could I think of such thoughts about my best friend?

_**Was I there for the worst of all your pain?  
>And was I there when your blue sky ran away?<br>Was I there when the rains were flooding you?  
>Off of your feet<br>Those were My tears falling down for you, falling down for you**_

"Oi, Oi! Sakura-chan, wanna go to Ichiraku's? Shikamaru and Kiba are there!"

Sakura turned to me, with a sad face. "No, Naruto, I, I just want to be left alone."

I could feel a scowl on my face form. I can't believe it, six months and she still blamed herself for being weak.

'Sakura…chan…Please, you need to stop doing this. You're breaking yourself,' was what I wanted to say, but I didn't. How could I say something she didn't believe?

"Ok, Sakura-chan, but if you change your mind we'll be at Jii-san's place."

As I ate dinner with the guys, I couldn't help feel a hollowness inside of me. Did I mean so little to her? Was I just a drug used to drown out her pain because of Sasuke?

I sighed for the umpteenth time as I stirred my noodles around.

"Damnit, Naruto, snap out of it! You're making me depressed just by looking at ya!" Kiba grumbled as Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Naruto, she won't just forget a broken heart, especially after what he did to her. It'll take awhile before she can ever recover her old self, and even then it won't be the same Sakura we know." Shikamaru said. I looked at him, and for once I could see a calm seriousness that radiated from his very being.

"I-I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." I stuttered as I clumsily made my way out of the restaurant.

I couldn't believe what had happened to us, we who were so great, became so weak. I sighed as I saw a cat walk across the street.

"Here kitty kitty, come to Papa Naru!" I called out. I suddenly froze.

That cat had a pink bow…

"!"

The only thing I could see was a fricken cat's butt in my face as I ran around, trying to find a way to pull this demon off my face.

After what seemed like minutes, the cat jumped off of my face and ran off, leaving me with gouges on my cheeks. Oh well, they'd heal in a couple of minutes.

I froze in place yet again as I recognized where I was…and who was there.

"Sakura-chan." I whispered.

Upon hearing her name, she turned around to see me standing next to her by the same bench Sasuke left her at.

"Please Naruto, I don't want company right now." It was only when she moved her face away, did I see a glimmer of tears. She had been crying.

Without thinking, I sat beside her, and wrapped my arms around her. She immediately tensed up and struggled to leave.

"Sakura," She paused, "You don't have to be alone, I'm there for you, and so is everyone else. We care for you, Sakura-chan. Please, let go of your pain and let me carry it for you."

I felt wetness on my shoulder, and a moment later, she started to bawl on my shoulders, crying out her pain she had been holding for the last half year.

"N-Naruto, h, how is it you can always make me feel better? How is it you're my light, but I can't be a light to him? Why, why am I so worthless?"

I wave of sorrow washed over me. "Sakura-chan," I said softly as I pulled her up to look at my eyes, "You are much more than you give yourself credit for. You have a light all of your own, and if it wasn't for that, things would have a completely different look to them."

I small hope glimmered in her eyes, but was quickly covered with doubt. "Naruto, don't lie to me. I'm weak, I'm worthless! I caused Sasuke to leave, and I'm the reason you and the other had to risk your lives following him! I am nothing, and a person that is nothing can never be something."

She quickly stood up, and walked off.

.

.

.

I wouldn't be able to talk to her until that day we left for our fateful mission.

_**Isn't My life a clear sign since I have crossed over this chasm  
>To fill the space between Me and you?<br>And I will do it all over again  
>Just look for Me, just wait for Me<strong>_

I looked to my left, to see Sakura jumped from tree to tree.

Nine months had passed since that incident that had caused Sakura to ignore me. It hurt so much.

But I couldn't concentrate on that, we were on a mission of utmost importance. A mission I would not fail.

Get Sasuke back.

_**And we dance once again between truth and lies.**_

_**On thin ice that threatens to break**_

_**We dance like the doll in the music box**_

_**Over and over till we stop**_

"Sakura-chan!" I couldn't do a damn thing, I narrowed me eyes, remembering what had happened.

*Static*

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Pathetic, still you follow like a love sick puppy, you sicken me."

Slash

An explosion sounds

"SASUKE!"

"Naruto! Watch out!"

Splish

*static*

Naruto struggled to get up and run to her side, to push him away and pull that sword from her stomach.

"S-sakura….chan….."

"Hn, pathetic. To think, I was once a member of Team 7. Naruto, have this serve as a warning. If you try to stop me, I'll take another thing you hold dear."

With that, he disappeared in a whirlwind of fire, and without the sword impaling her; Sakura fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"No…..SAKURA-CHAN!"

_**So hold your breath, it's about to break**_

_**Lies come apart, still you sink**_

_**This web of deceit were they prey on your soul**_

_**Making you realize you were never in control.**_

"We come here, to honor the death of one of our strongest Kunoichi, Haruno Sakura."

I looked around to see Konoha 12 around me, all with sorrow in their eyes.

_**So say goodbye, let it all crash in…**_

"Stupid forehead, h-h-how could you leave us?" Ino whispered as she laid her white flower on the grave.

Everyone came up to the grave, and laid their flowers down as well, each whispering something that had made the girl so special to them.

Finally, it was my turn.

_**Strong till you break, hollow within….**_

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't stop that sword."

Vivid flashes went through my mind, her being stabbed, his eyes filled with no remorse, running to her bleeding form. Running back to Konoha….

Her last words…

Tears streamed my face, and with looks of pity and sorrow, the others left till I was all alone.

_**Believe what you want, it'll be gone soon…**_

I slowly fell to my knees on her grave, my hands digging into the ground and turning up the already upturned soil.

Rain began to poor, covering my wet face.

**YoU lEt HeR dIE, nArUtO.**

No! I didn't, I couldn't stop it, I couldn't face against him.

I...

**YoUr WeAk, NaRuTo. A pAtHeTiC sOuL tHaT cAn'T EvEn SaVe WhAt He HoLdS dEaR tO hImSeLf.**

I held my head as pain coursed through my body. Kyuubi was right, I was the weak one.

Not Sakura…Me.

I was weak, I wasn't a hero, I was just a fool, an idiotic ninja that couldn't save his friends.

**Never trust the beast, refuse his food…**

Far away, inside the lair of Orochimaru, Sasuke lay in his bed, thinking of what had happened.

He just couldn't understand, her eyes had a look of forgiveness in them, and no matter how much he tried, it wouldn't go away.

"Damnit, I left to get rid of you, I killed you to make you leave my mind. But you still follow me."

_**And we dance to this haunting tune**_

_**That talks about death and what we choose**_

_**And we dance as it all breaks down**_

_**Wishing this was not our last song**_

Wow, I amaze myself, I truly do. I just was feeling depressed and decided to write to calm down, and BANG! I had a sudden plot bunny XD

Hope you enjoyed. Check out my other stories if you're interested.

I also plan on making a Kingdom hearts oneshot with Axel….or Demyx…or or or or...lol


	3. Falling inside the Black

_**THIS IS PART TWO! PART ONE IS By Your Side!**_

Well, with much persuasion in the last couple days, I have decided to make the story By Your Side into a 4shot.

Each story takes place after Sakura's death but before Naruto telling his story as the Hokage 3 years later. So this is gonna be in a three year time line.

_**Bold Italics= Sasuke's P.O.V/song**_

**Bold=Sasuke's P.O.V**

_Regular Italics= Naruto's P.O.V/ Song_

Regular= Naruto's P.O.V

**Falling Inside The Black takes place six months after Sakura died. **

_**Tonight I'm so alone  
>This sorrow takes a hold<br>Don't leave me here so cold  
>Never want to be so cold <strong>_

**Sasuke lay in his bed, recovering from the training Kabuto and Orochimaru put him through. With their help, he had achieved a greater Chidori and soon, he would have revenge on his brother.**

**Suddenly pink flooded into his thoughts, making him grit his teeth. **

**Six months. Six months since he killed the girl who loved him more that life itself. He thought it would make him happy. Now he could focus on revenge and not one of his silly bonds he no longer cared about.**

**But here he was, trying to fight his guilt of destroying a bond he had made. No, not guilt he quickly told himself. **

**An Uchiha Never Felt Guilt.**

_Your touch used to be so kind  
>Your touch used to give me life<br>I've waited all this time,_

_I've wasted so much time _

Naruto sat quietly in front of her grave, anger and sorrow pouring out of him.

Everywhere he went, he would see her.

Smiling.

…

Laughing.

…

Dead.

He slowly clenched his fist as yet more memories of her swam into his thoughts. How her touch could be so kind, yet extremely brutal when angry.

How she would heal him when he would be on the brink of death…

Yet he wasn't able to heal her. He angrily stood up and began to walk back to his small apartment, containing tears as yet more memories assaulted him.

__

_**Don't leave me alone  
>Cause I barely see at all<br>Don't leave me alone**_

**Sasuke rolled into a sitting position, trying to forget everything that had made the pink haired girl so special to him.**

**More and more guilt assaulted him, nearly drawing him into insanity.**

**NO!**

**He would not focus on dead memories. She was dead. Gone. **

**Yet even as he tried to convince himself, he knew deep down he would never escape what he had done.**

_I'm falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
>Dreaming of the way it used to be<br>Can you hear me  
>falling in the black<br>Slipping through the cracks  
>Falling to the depths can I ever go back<br>Falling inside the black  
>Falling inside falling inside the black <em>

He quickly entered his house, trying to hold back six months of repressed sorrow and pain.

He looked over to the picture of the old team 7.

The pervert

The loudmouth

The smart fangirl

…

The Traitor.

Anger caused his eyes to slowly turn a crimson red. It was his entire fault.

She loved him, he broke her.

She spared him, he killed her.

He clenched his fist until his nails dug into his hands. "I will kill you, Sasuke." He growled.

__  
><em><strong>You were my source of strength<br>I've traded everything  
>That I love for this one thing<br>Stranded in the offering**_

_**Don't leave me here like this  
>Can't hear me scream from the abyss<br>And now I wish for you my desire **_

**He remembered the night he left. What she said, trying to make him stay.**

'**You're Annoying.' Was how he responded; then a simple 'Thank You' before knocking her out, leaving her lying on the bench.**

**That should have been it. His ties to her should have been gone. **

**But they still clung to him. Making his soul scream, trying to undo what he had done. But it could never be reversed.**

**Even though he denied it, he was an idiot to throw away her love. To exchange it for power and strength that was nothing compared to what could have been.**_**  
><strong>_

_ Don't leave me alone_

_cause I barely see at all._

_Don't leave me alone_

Naruto tried to suppress his anger, reasoning that the council would never let him retrieve Sasuke if he carried a killing intent.

But deep inside, both he and Kyuubi were screaming for Sasuke's blood.

He gave a small smirk as tears fell down his face.

"I'll find you, Sasuke; and I'll make you regret hurting Sakura."

_**I'm falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back**_

_**Dreaming of the way it used to be  
>Can you hear me<br>falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
>Falling inside the black<br>Falling inside falling inside the black  
><strong>_

**Tears fell down his face as he slowly came to understand exactly what he had done.**

**He had hurt her**

**Broke her.**

**Treated her as a pest when she had the best intentions for him.**

**And now he had killed her.**

**Sasuke continued to swim in grief until a faint knock was heard on his door.**

_**-Falling in the black-**_

**He was facing his guilt**

_-Slipping through the cracks-_

_He wanted revenge_

_**I'm falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back **_

_**Dreaming of the way it used to be  
>Can you hear me<br>**_

"**Ah, Sasuke-kun. I wanted to make sure you were ok. You seem distracted." Orochimaru purred as he stood in the entry way to Sasuke's room.**

**He merely 'hn', Using years of looking emotionless to hide the turbulent emotions inside of him.**

"**Remember, Sasuke-kun. If you want revenge, you must forget about your silly bonds." Orochimaru said unaware of Sasuke's clenched fist.**

**Anger boiled inside of him. Anger of betraying and hurting the one who loved him, and dare he say:**

**The one he loved as well.**

"**How about this, Orochimaru. You're saying bonds are stupid, right? Well then, I have no problems of killing you."**

**Orochimaru turned around only to see a flash of steel.**

__

_falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
>Falling inside the black<em>

_Can you hear me_

"Naruto! Open this door now or so help me we'll knock it down!" Kiba called from outside Naruto's apartment.

Slowly Naruto opened the door to see Konoha 12 outside.

"What do you want, guys?" Naruto said, careful to keep the hatred and anger out of his eyes.

"Y-You've been mourning for too long, Naruto kun. You need fresh air and real food." Hinata said gently.

"Naruto looked at all of them to see worry and sadness in their eyes.

"Fine, just let me get some shoes." He mumbled as he entered his house again.

_**Falling inside the black**_

_**Can you hear me**_

**Sasuke wiped the blood from his sword and sheathed it.**

"**Sorry Orochimaru, but we're through." He said as he stepped out into the forest surrounding Sound. **

_Falling inside the black_

_Can you hear me_

Naruto strapped on his shoes and headed towards his door, only pausing to look at the Team 7 picture.

'Sasuke. You will regret what you've done." He vowed as he stepped out and joined the rest of his friends.

_Falling inside the black _

_Falling inside Falling inside_

_The Black_

Wow…..This took an hour to do…And it wasn't even that complicated…..Geez.

So this is part two in the 4shot.

I really made Naruto evil, but give the guy a break. His best friend who he always believed in ends up killing his love. I would go crazy too!

Next one should be out in a couple days.

Please review or Sugar High Naruto Wannabes will follow you for the rest of your life shouting 'Believe it…Muahahahahhaha!'


	4. The Older I Get

**THIRD PART OF 4SHOT!**

**First is By Your Side**

**Second is Falling inside the Black**

**THEY ARE INSIDE MY ACCOUNT! READ THEM FIRST!**

This story takes place 2 ½ years after Sakura dies.

Naruto's P.O.V

Song-Older I Get

Artist-Skillet

Enjoy!

(P.S.) For those who don't understand the lyrics **"****I was sitting there waiting in my room for you.  
>You were waiting for me too. And it makes me wonder."<strong> It basically means they're both in their own world waiting for the other to apologize. That's what the whole song means. It's not a Yaoi fic.

This is a bit different in the beginning. I didn't put the song in first…..But you needed to understand what's going on before Naruto starts angsting. Lol 

**_Are_You_Gonna_Read_****Or_What_? _T_T_**

Naruto pushed his way through the forest, making his way back to Konoha.

It had been two and a half long years since she had died.

Two years since he started the prescribed missions that would enable him to become Hokage.

And now, after a nearly suicidal mission that had left him battered up, he had completed it; his lifelong dream was so close to becoming real….

But he wasn't happy. He couldn't move his lips into his huge fox like grins anymore.

He was about to succeed in becoming the Hokage, his lifelong dream!

But how could he finish his one dream, when she would never see hers?

"_The walls between you and I  
>Always pushing us apart<br>Nothing left but scars fight after fight  
>The space between our calm and rage<br>Started growing shorter  
>Disappearing slowly day after day"<em>

6 years ago, they were considered the best team of their generation. They were a family; close knit and inseparable.

He scoffed at that and narrowed his blue eyes.

The best; they consisted of an Emo Avenger, a Smart Fangirl, a Loudmouth Failure, and a Perverted Jounin.

A Family; they had never stopped fighting and cutting each other down.

Close knit and Inseparable; well, he knew the answer to that.

Yet, they had been a family.

A disorganized one filled with misfits that were as different as night and day; but a family none the less.

_**Until He Left**_

_**And She Died**_

_"I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
>You were waiting for me too<br>And it makes me wonder"_

The coward, he had just upped and disappeared. Not a trace or a hint. And he had searched enough to know this was true.

Every village he passed, he would search the crowds and stores, looking for him.

Every person he talked to, he would ask if they had seen or heard about the missing Uchiha.

Yet every time it was answered with a no. A Damn No!

He wanted his revenge so much! He wanted to avenge the girl that was taken out of his arms because of him.

For the past two and a half years he had suffered because of him and his choices. Two years of thinking what could have happened.

_**If She Hadn't Died.**_

_**If He Hadn't Betrayed Them.**_

_"The older I get  
>Will I get over it?<br>It's been way too long for the times we missed  
>I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think<br>The older I get  
>Maybe I'll get over it<br>It's been way too long for the times we missed  
>I can't believe it still hurts like this"<em>

He always thought about it. Everything that had led to the fateful day they had faced off in the Valley of the End.

He was so angry at him, yet he couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if everything would be fixed.

If he would forgive his former rival; his best friend.

But he couldn't. He had given Sasuke a chance, and looked what happened. He had betrayed them again.

Because of his blind trust, he lost his love and remnants of his friend. The one he had trusted with his life.

But now that he thought about it, there wasn't any part of him to save to begin with.

_**It Hurt So Much To Forgive Him.**_

_**Yet It Would Hurt So Much More If He Didn't.  
><strong>_

"_The time between those cutting words  
>Built up our defenses<br>Never made no sense it just made me hurt  
>Do you believe that time heals all wounds?<br>It started getting better  
>But it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you"<em>

Their fights had been so stupid, yet as he thought about it, it had strengthened them.

All those hard missions had grown their dislike of each other into a sturdy, unbreakable bond. Yet he had shown that those bonds had been able to break.

He showed it when he had ran him through with the Chidori.

He had showed it when they had met up in Orochimaru's lair.

He had showed it when he had taken her life. The life they had both promised to protect.

_**Power Had Blinded Him**_

_**Betrayal Had Separated Them.**_

"_The older I get  
>Will I get over it?<br>It's been way too long for the times we missed  
>I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think<br>The older I get  
>Maybe I'll get over it<br>It's been way too long for the times we missed  
>I can't believe it still hurts like this"<em>

He started to think about how it would be if all was forgiven. Sasuke would come back. It would be the same; their friendship would be restored…..

No.

It would never be the same.

It was gone, like when you wake from a happy dream to find yourself in reality.

This was his reality; the one he desperately wished was a nightmare.

She was gone, he was a traitor, and he was broken.

Nothing would fix it; nothing would change it to how it had been.

_**She Was Gone, For Good.**_

_**He Was Broken, Forever.**_

_**All Because Of Him.**_

_"What was I waiting for  
>I should've taken less and given you more<br>I should've weathered the storm  
>I need to say so bad<br>What were you waiting for  
>This could have been the best we've ever had"<em>

He was close to Konoha now, near the Valley of the End. Memories flashed through his mind.

Eating ramen together at Ichiraku's, trying to see Kakashi's face and failing miserably, fighting together against enemies much stronger than them, and protecting each other from what life threw at them.

Darker memories suddenly replaced the ones that were happy.

Him leaving her on the bench.

The both of them fighting; Naruto trying to bring Sasuke back, and Sasuke trying to leave for power.

How they had all met again 3 years later in Orochimaru's Lair, and failing to bring him back.

Both he and Sakura going on search missions, trying to find the missing member to their team.

Of him forcing his Chidori through her chest; no emotion in his face as she coughed up blood and fell.

Angry tears filled his eyes, making his eyesight blur.

She had accepted his love for her, then minutes later had died; because of him.

Because he had wanted power.

All of the sudden, like a lighthouse that showed the way to a traveler, a surge of Chakra came from the valley, making his eyes widen.

**Fate Couldn't Have Been Worse.**

**Yet It Was.**

_"I'm just getting older  
>I'm not getting over you I'm trying to<br>I wish it didn't hurt like this  
>It's been way too long for the times we missed<br>I can't believe it still hurts like this"_

Naruto forced himself through the forest, running until he stood on the cliffs that bordered the valley.

There stood a dark figure near the waterfall.

He slowly came down and made his way to the one man he had been tirelessly searching for since that fateful day his world had been destroyed.

The man turned to look at him, and addressed him with a monotone voice, causing him to clench his fist.

"Naruto."

He felt his anger and the Kyuubi's Chakra fill his being and as he looked into the other man's eyes, his own became crimson.

"Sasuke."

_**And There Where It Had Begun,**_

_**It Will End.**_

BTW, I'm thinking of setting this as a multi-Chappie when I'm done with this 4shot…..What do you think?

Plot:

Kabuto wants to kill Sasuke for Killing his Orochi-Kun, so he uses his rez jutsu to rez Sakura…A lot of Angsty, sorrow, and idiocy will commend.

It might not happen though since Sasuke-kun might end up dying…HAHA.

REVIEW OR I'LL SIC NARUTO WITH A RAMEN HIGH ON YOU!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	5. New Divide

This story will be in Naruto's point of view.

This is also the ending of the 5shots. Here is the list:

By Your Side

Between The Between

Falling Inside the Black

The Older I Get.

Read these first to understand what is happening.

My eyes narrowed. There he was, the man that had ruined everything. The one who took so much from me.

"Sasuke, why?"

Sasuke looked at me, his eyes reflected no emotion. "I do not know what you mean, Naruto."

Anger swelled in me, and I launched myself forward, planning to place my fist in his face. He quickly dodged, and jumped back a few yard.

"Hn, your thick-headedness is the same as always, dobe. Someone would think you'd learn after she died because of it." My only response was a deep snarl from the back of my throat.

With that, he narrowed his eyes and charged at me, his sword unsheathed and crying for blood.

"_**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
>I remembered each flash as time began to blur<br>Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve"<strong>_

I summoned a clone and ordered it to attack the left side of Sasuke. I then charged forward, using my wind element to coat my kunai.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that, and I could see a small glimpse of regret before his eyes hardened.

He sent a chidori through his blade to parry against my kunai, and with a sudden impact, we were in impasse (1), both of us struggling to overpower the other. He parted and charged at me, his blade catching the sun above us.

"She trusted you, Sasuke! She trusted you with everything!" I cried, before I twisted awkwardly to avoid his blade.

"Hn, and you believe that I care?"

I gave out an angry cry that was halfway between a sob and a snarl. My eyes flickered red and I could feel my skin burning and cracking as a red shroud enveloped my vision.

"I Will Kill You!"

_**"So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes<br>Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide"<br>**_

I couldn't really remember what was going on. I only saw red, Sasuke's face, and the water from the falls. It felt like ages until I felt a sharp pain through my chest, a burning ache that spread through my upper torso.

As color returned to the world, I looked down to see a blade sticking through my gut. I slowly looked back up to see Sasuke's apathetic face staring at me.

"Naruto, you will never win. A nobody like you can never be a somebody."(2) Anger coursed through me, I didn't feel the pain in my chest, I didn't feel the wetness of the water, I only saw her face, shrouded in white.

A hard punch made Sasuke stagger backwards. I charged at him, tears streaked my face.

"She loved you!" Punch

"She cared for you!" Kick

"You broke her without remorse!" Elbow to the shoulder

"She waited for you day and night, sitting on that damn bench!" a slug to the stomach

"She cried, and I was the only one there to hold her, Sasuke!"

With a final punch, he went flying onto the opposite bank. I staggered a little to the left, and looking down, I saw that Sasuke's blade was still in my side, and with a growl, I pulled it out. (3)

_**"There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
>There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow<br>And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve"<strong>_

Sasuke slowly stood up, and a small trickle of blood escaped from his lips. "I-I know, Naruto. I know." He said softly. He slowly lifted his head, and without thinking I took a step back.

The same pain I felt; the horror of knowing I had broken a promise. The same remorse, guilt, and sorrow that had haunted me since she died, it shown in his.

As I looked at him more closely, I could see the shadows under his eyes, the gauntness on his face.

In the end, we were just two broken men, in a broken world. Waiting for a broken promise that would never be fixed. 

_**"In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
>And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide<br>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve"**_

As I sat by her grave, sharing the news about our friends, I felt somebody walk up to me.

"You'll be late for Ichiraku, Naruto."

"Heh, I'll never be late for jii-san's cooking!"

"I don't know, Hokage. You've been very busy lately."

"haha, I'm laughing so much right now, Anbu captain."

He smirked at the obvious sarcasm in my voice. "Come on, Naruto. Everyone is waiting."

"Ok, Sasuke."

I got up and followed Sasuke out of the training grounds. As I passed the fence, I looked back.

_You were right, he did come back, Sakura-chan.__**  
><strong>_

An Impasse is basically when two weapons lock together and a type of tug-of-war is held between the two fighters.

From Between the Between. This is what Sakura says to Naruto the night he finds her crying at the bench.

I can really see Naruto, dirty, tired, crying, with a sword in his gut. Then pulling that sword out.

Wowza. I said I would finish this before school started this year and now it's almost summer again, haha!

I am slightly sad that I finished these oneshots, but I'm also happy. I now have a whole list of stories I have planned.

A prequel of I Will Show You a Sweet Dream Tonight is coming up, called "Shiro Tenshi, Kura Youkai."

4 separate series for Kingdom Hearts. (One for Sora AUish, one for Sora Riku and Kairi, one(oneshots) for Organization 13, and another for the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee.)

One for D-Grayman. A remarkable series, D-grayman…..ah, I wuv you Lavi..Allen, Kanda….*Fangirlness showing*

And 1(or more) of Katekyo hitman Reborn ^_^ I luv you, Tsuna…and Yamamoto….and Gokudera…and Reborn…..and Mukuro …and Ken...and and and *Brain overload*

*Naruto looks over at Child, then back at the audience*

Review please! And if you don't, I'll haunt ya forever, Believe it!


End file.
